Magic
by Seriously Troublesome
Summary: What was magic? An euphoric feeling? A power of the supernatural? To both Chiaki Tani and Kotoha Hanaori it might be the former. A simple bet and a reunion makes them both realise what magic is.


**Hello! I'd like to thank everyone who read this one shot. This shot is just a pure figment of my imagination. :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Super Sentai. All rights go to their respective owners.**

**This is unbetaed though. So...it is probably extremely mediocre...(twiddles fingers) and may have Chiaki out of character. It has been a long time since I watched Super Sentai...(twiddles fingers) I point Chiaki out because his internal monologue is bloody sarcastic. This is unbetaed because...my beta doesn't know a thing about Super Sentai and would not beta it even if I begged her. Oh and Jii isn't present because he's visiting his family after a long time. He was trying to learn English and playing guitars...successfully. Sorry for those who wanted Jii!**

**Oh and Takeru and Mako are engaged! This is for you Takeru/Mako fans out there!**

**Enjoy!**

Chiaki Tani never and I mean _never_, wanted to touch Mako's cooking. The law of physics was that whoever could stomach Mako's cooking would be just as terrible as her at cooking if not more.

Only two people were crazy enough to be able to eat her cooking and not go to the hospital. The first one was her fiancee, Takeru Shiba. Though he was able to stomach her cooking he was incredible at cooking.

Only that he did not count in the law of physics because he himself had fainted once at eating her cooking.

Chiaki still snickered at the thought of the once distant lord fainting and having a stomach ache at eating Mako's cooking.

The second one was Kotoha Hanaori...his crush. Yes, ladies and gentlemen, Chiaki Tani has just confessed to himself that he likes Kotoha Hanaori. This crush started after they defeated Doukoku mind you.

Although he didn't eat her cooking yet, he was sure it would resemble something remotely close to cow dung. Or rabbit shit.

Ok, scratch that. Mako's cooking was not that bad...

Who was he kidding anyways? He was only sorry because he was mean enough to compare Mako's cooking to something horrible added with a bit of language.

Thank god Takeru was not a mind reader. He would have, at the very best, mutilated the young man and send the body for crows to eat.

Ok he was exaggerating. Takeru would kill him.

He shook his head. Why was he exaggerating so much today?

Good question. Probably because all Shinkengers had a reunion and Kotoha just announced she wanted to cook.

He briefly glanced at the others. Ryuunosuke was looking very uncertain, Takeru looked nonchalant, Genta looked torn between horror and happiness, Kaoru looked just as nonchalant as her son and Mako looked very pleased, even if there was a hint of dissatisfaction at her fiancee stopping her from letting her help Kotoha.

Chiaki had mentally sighed in relief at Takeru's smart decision. The lord was not that oblivious after all.

It seemed only Ryuunosuke and Genta had thoroughly studied the Cooking Law as he mentally dubbed it, in the Book of Dangers of Being A Shinkenger.

He groaned quietly. Why was he being so...well...cynical today?

He should be happy and doing a monkey dance all by himself outside because _Kotoha_ _Hanaori_ for heaven's sake was cooking lunch for them today. His crush for Pete's sake!

Wait a second, he was so not Christian!

He breathed heavily. His brain was going to be the death of him now.

He motioned to Ryuunosuke and Genta who were sitting next to him, to come to him closer.

"I'm gonna check out whether we are gonna have science experiments for our dinner or not." Genta snickered at Chiaki's deadpan joke.

"Maybe you should." Ryuunosuke whispered emotionlessly.

Genta looked at Ryuunosuke. "What's up with you? I mean...I know we've got a reason to be wary but still...respect her feelings will ya?"

Ryuunosuke sighed. "I have sumbitted to my fate Genta. Understand will you?"

Genta rolled his eyes. "Don't be overdramatic."

Not wanting to listen two smart asses argue with each other he got up.

"Where are you going Chiaki?" Mako asked, a hint of skepticism and worry creeping into her tone. The young rebel had looked frustrated and pale and Mako was worried for him. On the other hand, she knew from Takeru on Chiaki's opinion on Kotoha cooking and wanted to make sure he wouldn't hurt Kotoha by his blunt remarks...even if he did have a crush on her.

Yes, Mako knew of Chiaki's crush. It was natural since she could read people like a book at times. She knew that Chiaki wouldn't hurt Kotoha but...call it an overprotective, sisterly instinct. Mako did get overprotective of Kotoha at times since the girl had her awareness level at zero and was too trusting.

Chiaki sighed. 'Of course Nee-san would ask...' he thought to himself. He just wanted to check on Kotoha! And of course...the science experimental cooking check up.

"I just wanted to get some water Nee-san." He lied. His throat was perfectly wet and needed no more water.

"All right..." She said with the same skepticism as before. Pretending not to have heard any doubts in anybody's tone whatsoever he walked off.

"He's not going to do anything. You're as bad as Agri with Moune." Takeru deadpanned.

"For a good reason." She said calmly.

Kaoru sighed. The house was now full of ongoing chaos and she felt like she was the only sane person there. Even Takeru and Mako were arguing on some reason she didn't catch.

Chiaki peeked into the kitchen door. What he saw surprised him a bit.

A kuroko was teaching Kotoha how to cook and Kotoha was following the instructions patiently.

The sight was a bit adorable if he would say so himself.

He smirked to himself. Looks like Kotoha took the bet seriously.

_After they defeated Doukoku and said their farewells to each other, Kotoha stopped Chiaki._

_"Ne...Chiaki..."_

_"Hm..what's up Kotoha?" He asked in concern, seeing she was twiddling her fingers together nervously._

_"Do you think I could cook?"_

_"Um why?" He asked bewildered._

_"Because you, Ryuu-san and Tono-sama couldn't stand Mako-chan's cooking according to Gen-san. I just wanted to cook for everyone when we have our reunion...I like to cook but Nee-chan didn't give me much chances..."_

_Chiaki opened his mouth to say something when Kotoha pinned him with a pointed look and continued "Be honest."_

_Chiaki's eyes widened. He was now between a rock and a sea. Either he could just say the truth which could kill him with those sad puppy eyes. Or...he could just lie. Which would haunt his conscience for the rest of his life because he lied to his secret crush._

_Damn, what the heck was he supposed to do?! Suddenly, a light bulb flashed in his brain. But this light bulb was too harsh...then again, it seemed to work..._

_"Kotoha...I don't think you can cook." He said bluntly, mentally wincing at his bluntness._

_"Oh..." "But..." he said continuing with a light smirk. "You can prove that you can cook even if you can stomach Nee-san's cooking."_

_She stood up straighter. Good, he was getting her motivated._

_"What is it?"_

_"Let's have a bet." Immediately Kotoha looked concerned._

_"Isn't that-"_

_"Who cares? Don't you want to prove that you can cook?" Kotoha looked hesitant. After having an internal battle with herself, her eyes gleamed with determination._

_"All right!" She said determinedly._

_He felt triumphant. "If you can cook without giving any one of us food poisoning-" Kotoha pouted and frowned which made him feel awkward. "ahem, without any casualties...I will buy you a new flute and some chocolate." Kotoha's eyes brightened. "But..." he put his hands into his pockets and looked up. "if that doesn't happen...you are not allowed in any kitchen." He wanted to kick himself badly for being so harsh but it was much better than stuttering and stammering that he didn't think she could cook. Besides, despite what one might think of her, Kotoha didn't like anyone mincing their words._

_However it seemed that Kotoha didn't notice anything and raised her fist in determination. "Definitely!" She said grinning, her face and smile brightening the area around them even more than usual._

_That smile which resembled sunshine didn't make him regret anything._

It seemed so long but it happened only a month ago, he mused absentmindedly.

He then suddenly remembered that Genta was probably waiting impatiently after having lost in the latest argument against Ryuunosuke who probably did not realise how great his victory was.

He ran away before Kotoha could notice him.

As usual, Mako noticed Chiaki coming from the kitchen.

"So...did you say anything?"

Chiaki shook his head.

Takeru groaned. "I told you he wouldn't do anything." Mako shook her head.

"Better be safe than sorry." Takeru sighed. He gave Chiaki a look that said 'don't ask.'

Chiaki really didn't want to know what Mako had in mind. He should really take Takeru's advice today.

Genta waved to him. When Chiaki looked in his direction, what he saw shocked him.

Ryuunosuke and Genta...were playing shogi. Of all games they had to play, it had to be the one game he never thought he'd see them play. Shogi. A game of brilliance.

"Soo...How is Koto-chan getting along?" Genta asked.

Chiaki didn't reply. His face was full of shock and his jaw had reached the floor.

Genta, noticing the shock in Chiaki's face, looked confused until Ryuunosuke showed him the shogi board. Ryuunosuke glanced at him irritably and when Genta saw the look of irritation he understood what Chiaki was so shocked for.

He grinned meatily at Chiaki. "Ah well...Take-chan was fed up of us arguing-" Takeru, overhearing the conversation looked irritably at Genta in remembrance at the awful and noisy argument. Kaoru gave a look of irritation as well. Genta pretended not to notice and continued "-so Mako-chan told Take-chan to give us a shogi board. Then Ryuunosuke taught me to play since this is the first time I'm playing shogi! Man, he was such a tough opponent!"

"Oh." was all Chiaki could say.

Ryuunosuke looked at Chiaki in anticipation. "So...how is Kotoha doing with the..." he whispered.

Chiaki grinned. "You needn't worry about that Ryuunosuke. The kuroko-chan-tachi have got it all covered!"

The argumentative duo's eyes widened. "You mean...she's getting help?" Genta asked, his face an expression of comical shock.

"I believe that is what he said you idiot." Ryuunosuke said irritably, recovering from the shock. The kabuki actor had been irritated since he had sat next to Genta.

Genta pretended not to notice Ryuunosuke. "Then we won't have to have nightmares of anybody's cooking." He said in relief.

Just then, Kotoha came from the kitchen smiling. "Dinner's ready!" She said energetically even though her face was full of...charcoal. Chiaki wondered what happened to Kotoha's face to get charcoal and then decided he didn't want to know.

She laid out the plates in front of everyone. There was sukiyaki, some sushi, teriyaki, udon, miso soup and last but not least, kaiseki ryori.

It looked like...magic.

Magic was the best word Chiaki could come up with for the delicious, heavenly food laid before them.

"Kotoha...what about you?" Kaoru asked in concern.

"Oh Hime-sama...I already ate before serving for everyone!" She said.

Chiaki narrowed his eyes. "You're lying. You haven't even tasted the food have you?" He said. The tone wasn't accusatory. The tone held disappointment and a 'it's pretty obvious' tone.

Of course Kotoha wouldn't eat. She'd make sure everyone was hale and hearty and then she would probably forget to eat her own dinner until her stomach was growling for no apparent reason.

Kaoru and Mako's eyes widened. Genta's jaw dropped. Takeru looked at Kotoha as if she had just started to speak like a tomboy. Ryuunosuke's face was the same as Takeru's. As for Kotoha, her eyes widened.

"That's not-"

"Eat Kotoha. It's not nice ya know. Seeing you make all this wonderful food and not eating it...Its just...maddening." He said. Kotoha shook her head.

"It's-"

"I'll feed you myself otherwise." He said irritably. As awkward and embarrassing it was, that was probably the only way he could make Kotoha eat. If not...he didn't know what to do.

It was mortifying saying it out loud.

Kotoha looked ready to faint. As much as she found Chiaki funny she wasn't ready for him to feed her!

"I-I-I-I'll e-e-e-eat!" She squeaked and ran inside the kitchen coming with her plate. Then she sat next to Mako who looked at Chiaki pointedly.

Genta smirked and slapped Chiaki on the back. He too knew about the crush the poor guy had on the country girl and he whispered in his ear. "Way to go!"

Chiaki choked on his saliva and Ryuunosuke, seeing an excuse to hit Genta and save Chiaki's pride, hit the energetic sushi seller in the head which resulted in Genta's face saying hello to the plate of food.

Everyone looked in horror at Genta as he slowly rose from the plate and looked at Ryuunosuke angrily. But the splattered food in the plate made him look more comical and idiotic than he normally looked.

Ryuunosuke couldn't help it and then lost it. He started laughing loudly which was a huge surprise to everyone because Ryuunosuke _never_ laughed.

If Ikenami Ryuunosuke found something so amusing he had to laugh so much that tears came from his eyes, then...beware the apocalypse.

Takeru fleetingly wondered how the atmosphere changed from an arrogant rebel 'threatening' an innocent girl to eat to his childhood friend's face making friends with a plate of food. And everyone were laughing at him. Kaoru in particular.

After the kuroko cleaned Genta's face everyone were ready to eat.

"Itadakimasu!" could be heard.

Kaoru took the first bite and chewed it. Then her face changed from thoughtful to delighted.

"Kotoha! This is wonderful!" Kotoha blushed at the princess' praise.

"I-I-It was nothing Hime-sama. I got help from the kuroko-tachi..." She said blushing.

"Nonsense!" Kaoru said strictly but with a hint of playfulness underneath. She smiled.

Everyone took a bite from the food and then had happiness written all over their faces. Kotoha was in the seventh heaven of delight.

The dinner then progressed quickly after that. Mako patted Kotoha on the back.

"Good job Kotoha! That was really great cooking!" Kotoha went red and Mako struggled not to laugh at the adorable expression before her.

"Oh that reminds me, I have to talk to Chiaki!" She said and skipped off. Mako smiled.

'Teenagers these days...' she thought fondly. She smiled.

Takeru saw her smiling and looked curious. "What are you smiling for?"

"Thinking of young couples." She said, grinning. He shook his head and smiled. He motioned her to sit down and then sat down. She put her head in his lap.

"Ne...we've all changed for the better isn't it?" She stated it instead of asking. He nodded.

"And you made me change for the better." Mako smiled.

"Someone had to fix you right up or Chiaki would have had created a riot." Takeru chuckled.

"Yeah. Or as Genta says, 'a bastard with a stick up his ass.'" He dead panned, grinning. Mako laughed.

"Our dear lord swears? Help!" She said grinning.

"I do have my moments." He said grinning back, hitting her playfully.

The couple sat peacefully, reminiscing on the days of fun, joy and happiness, the days where they had each other and the days of love.

Kotoha found Chiaki outside with his game console. It looked he was playing Tekken 9 again..He was sitting on a rock and sitting Indian-style.

"Chiaki!" She called out, startling the young man out of his wits.

"Woah!" he said falling from the rock he was sitting on and headfirst into the damp soil. Kotoha looked alarmed and ran up to him.

"I'm sorry!" She said with a scared and concerned tone. He stood up, wiping the soil from his face with a green handkerchief in his pocket. Kotoha looked surprised.

"You use handkerchiefs?" She asked surprisedly. Chiaki shook his head.

"Nah. This was from the old man though. Doesn't like my face getting ugly." He said.

There was an awkward silence. Kotoha decides to break the ice.

"So...Chiaki..." she said with an uncharacteristic mischievous grin on her face. He looked surprised.

"The bet!" She said with a bright grin on her face. Chiaki grinned.

"I thought you forgot until I saw you cooking!" Kotoha looked surprised.

"You..saw me cooking?" She asked with her head tilted with surprise.

Chiaki rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "I might have..."

"Well...doesn't matter. I won the bet!" Chiaki chuckled.

"So you want the flute?" He asked. Kotoha shook her head.

"No...I just wanted to win the bet. Nothing more than that. I didn't want the flute." She said. Then her face looked mischievous again. "So...how was my cooking?" She asked grinning.

He smiled. "Like magic."

"Magic?" She asked, looking surprised. He nodded.

"Yep. Magic." He then seemed to be hesitating for something. Genta told him to be ready for this...

_"Something tells me she's gonna win." Genta said. Chiaki could hear his smirk from the phone._

_"What makes you so sure?"_

_Genta shrugged on the other line. "Well...I checked out this awesome fortune-telling sho-"_

_"Wait, fortune telling?!"_

_"Yeah! I knew Gunpei was weird but I didn't know he checked out fortune shows! The show is called Oha Asa!_"

_If this was an anime, Chiaki would have been sweatdropping. "Oha Asa? It reminds me of that basketball anime Agri told me about..."_

_"I don't know anything about that but look! According to Oha Asa, those with the sign Aquarius are bound to lose bets made to the people with the sign Gemini!"_

_Silence. Chiaki then asked in a carefully controlled tone; "How do you know our zodiac signs?"_

_Oblivious Genta quipped "I know your birthdays so I calculated which sign you were!"_

_Genta the continued "If she wins the bet, perfect time to confess ya know."_

_Chiaki went red. Genta was laughing his ass off after correctly guessing what was Chiaki's expression._

Chiaki felt really nervous. It was now or never! His brain spazzed out all of a sudden, for no reason.

He kissed her softly on the lips.

Kotoha's eyes widened but she didn't protest. Saki was right. If your crush didn't reciprocate your feelings, there was always someone, _someone_ who genuinely thought you were beautiful, someone who loved you with their heart.

Chiaki, for all his personality, was expressive. He told her the things he would never dare to tell her all with a simple kiss.

Then he pulled away, shocked.

"I-I.." Kotoha pulled on his arm's sleeve. He looked at her, fear in his eyes.

"Don't. It may have surprised me. But it was magic." She smiled. "Magic that makes me smile."

Chiaki looked bewildered but once he understood what she was saying he smirked. "So let me take out my magic wand and cast it then."

She giggled. "I'd like that."

As a child she always believed in magic. But once her sister got sick, she didn't have much time and faith to believe in magic.

But Chiaki Tani was amazing. Because he made her believe in magic...Even if he didn't have a wand to cast magic with.

But that was what she loved about him.

**Ah...The plot of the shot kept changing according to me. And I don't think you guys will believe Genta watches Oha Asa but still...imagine him watching it for the first time. And the crush...I think it is a bit obvious...I'll say it out for those who don't know...it's Takeru. Yeah but wiki says she seems to have feelings for him (curse it. Takeru/Mako is way more awesome. I don't know why the hell I am such a multi-shipper.)**

**Reviews are welcome! (Although I didn't write this for the reviews...) But no flames either. You flame, I report you to whatever heavenly authority is there.**

**Like I said, it has been a long time since I watched the show so I may be arrested by the OOC police. I'd like any reassurance if possible.**

**I think you'll find what inspired me to write this shot in my profile. :)**

**Over and out people!**


End file.
